Allegiant- Scarlet's Story
by DivergentLover511
Summary: Scarlet, a young scientist working for the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, and her friend and fellow scientist, Asher, must team up with Matthew and the people from the city to stop David and the Bureau from erasing everyone's memories.
1. Chapter 1

We've been watching them for years, the people in the city. They live in their own world, one with factions. Most experiments have the behavioral unit, or factions, but not all of them, and those are the ones we have trouble with. Chicago is the most successful out of all of our experiments, which is why we focus most of our research on them.

I was raised to be a scientist, most of us were. Some of us were raised to be other things, but scientists make up most of the people who work here. I work mostly in serums and simulations, designing new and more powerful serums, and improving the old ones.

Sometimes, on my breaks, I'll watch the Chicago's residents. This is what I'm doing now, and what I see is not good. On the top right screen is the biggest factionless warehouse that we know of. By what we see, they are planning something. And something bad, I'm sure.

"Come on Scarlet," my best friend, Asher calls to me from across the room.

"Coming!" I call back as I stand up.

I make my way across the room and over to Asher.

"Ready to go back the prison that is our job?" he asks me.

"I don't know if I can do it," I say, pretending to cry.

Laughing, we walk down the hallway leading to the lab where we work. I walk over to my desk and see a note sticking to it.

**I need you to make 4 gallons of aerosol memory serum when you can get to it. **

**-David**

Why would David, the leader of the Berau, need that much memory serum? Four gallons of aerosol memory serum is enough to reset all the experiments. Surely it hasn't gotten that bad in the cities, has it?

"Asher," I say, "check this out."

"What is it?" he asks, walking over to me.

"See for yourself," I say, handing him the note.

"Four gallons?" he asks, incredulous.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I say, "Why would he need this much?"

"The only thing I can think of is resetting the experiments," he says, "but if he didn't set a date that he needs it by so I don't think they've come to a decision or anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I say.

"Aren't I always?" he asks, smirking.

"Whatever," I say, laughing, "let's just get started on this order."

"Why cruel world?" he says, "Why must you treat me this way?"

Laughing, I walk out of the room and to the storage room where we keep our supplies. I am searching through the drawers when something catches my eye. A syringe. I pick it up, I don't recognize this serum. Grabbing the rest of the ingredients, I head back to the lab with the syringe.

When I get back to the lab, I set the ingredients on the table and walk over to the serum analyzer. Carefully, I place a drop of the serum in between 2 sheets of glass, and set it in the analyzer.

"What are you doing?" Asher asks.

"Analyzing a serum," I say simply.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I recognize it," I answer.

With a ding, the analyzer is done. I turn to my computer, where the information has been sent.

"What does it say?" Asher says, leaning over my shoulder.

"It's supposed to make you more susceptible to suggestion, so to speak," I say.

"Wait," he says, "like the one that controlled the Dauntless?"

"But that means," I say, "the Bureau made this."

I look at Asher, how could the Berau do this? How could they kill so many people?

"What are we going to do about this?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says, looking at the floor, finally he looks at me, "but before we do anything, we're going to have to find out more."

I look at the floor and nod, lost in my thoughts. I always thought the Bureau was good, but how can they be good if they killed all those Abnegation? And are willing to erase the memories of everyone in the experiments?

"Hey," Asher says, pulling me back to reality, "we can't do anything yet, so let's just forget it for now."

"Ok," I say reluctantly.

"Now, let's get back to our terrible jobs," he says.

Laughing, I walk over to the table and start to make serum.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at one of the chairs in the computer room, watching the screens. Something catches my eye in one of the bottom screens. A truck. I walk to the screen and see the people in the truck. They are from Chicago, from the the experiment.

The truck goes through the gates that surround the Bureau and pull up to the the main building. I get up and walk up to the lobby where I know they will enter. I see Zoe and Amar leading the people from the experiment in the building. Zoe runs to meet me.

"Hey Scarlet!," she says, "Meet Tris, Tobias, Cara, Peter, Uriah, Caleb, and Christina"

She indicates to each person as she says their name.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet," I say, smiling, "and Welcome to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare."

I see their confused faces and follow as Zoe leads them to the security checkpoint and on to the computer room where I was sitting before. I see David waiting for us and catch up to Zoe at the front of the group. I have some questions to ask him.

David talks to the group for a couple minutes but I am only half listening. Finally, I hear silence and look up from gazing at the floor. Zoe is leading the group down one hallway and David is watching them leave.

"Hello David," I say, stepping in front of him.

"Oh, hello Scarlet, do have that order already?" he says.

"Almost done," I say, "May I ask you what it's for?"

"I wish I could but the council and I have decided it would be best to keep it under the table for now. Surely, you understand?"

"Of course," I say, faking a smile, "I just curious. Also, when would you need this?"

"Ah," he says, thinking, "I should think we shouldn't need it for a few weeks, maybe even a month if we're lucky."

"Well, thank you," I say.

I walk away from David and head back to the lab where I work. Asher is working on something when I walk in and sit down at my desk.

"Hey," he says, "what's up?"

"Well, I talked to David and asked him why he need so much aerosol memory serum but he didn't answer, which I didn't expect him to, but still. Then I ask him when he needed it and he said needed it in a month or so," I say, "Also some people from the experiment came."

"What? Really?" he says.

"Wait, which part are talking about?" I ask.

"Both really, but a little more of the experiment thing," he says, "Also, I think we should talk about the memory serum thing since we have new information, little as it is."

"Hey! I tried my best, and it beats what you've been doing, nothing that is," I reply heatedly.

"Okay! Okay!" he says putting his hands in the air, "I admit I could be something more… but I don't want to."

I laugh, then say, "Okay, so we know that they're using the memory serum to reset the experiment, and by how much we have to make, they're resetting all the experiments. We also know that they're doing it in about a month, so we have to find a way to stop them quickly."

"Basically sums it up," Asher says simply.

"Well what are we going to do?" I ask, thinking furiously.

"I don't know…" he says after a moment of silence, "but I do know another person who hates the Bureau, he can help us."


End file.
